deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dry Bowser VS Eggman Nega
Dry Bowser VS Eggman Nega is a What-If? episode of Death Battle by BigtheCat10. Description Nintendo VS Sega! Which evolved futuristic villain is the strongest? Interlude Wiz: Some video game villains start of un-intimidating... until they become intimidating and more fierce than ever before. Boomstick: Dry Bowser, the Skeleton with Morning Breath. Wiz: And Dr. Eggman Nega, The most villainous robot commander. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! ' Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, to find out who would win an army Death Battle. Dry Bowser Wiz: After the red plumber jumps on the axe and the bridge falls down, it's all over...... Boomstick: Or so you think! Wiz: Dry Bowser is the undead version of Bowser, becoming stronger, faster and- Boomstick: Way more scary!!! Wiz: Dry Bowser can breathe out more powerful lava then Bowser, and like all Dry Bones, his bones can be reatattached. Boomstick: Dry Bowser can also fire the cooler and hotter blue flames, which are faster and are hard to dodge! Wiz: Dry Bowser does not seem to lose his brain, and was able to build his own race karts and bikes. Boomstick: Plus, if you get this guy angry, he'll call in his army! Wiz: His most famed recruits, the Dry Bones. Though after being hit they fall apart, they easily can be resurrected. Boomstick: Though very un heard of, yes, Dry Goombas are real, and pretty much the same thing, but the resurrected thing comes in and it annoys the hell out of you. Wiz: He also has some control over living beings, like the Magikoopas. Boomstick: Specifically his prized minion, Kamek. In fact, Dry Bowser has such a wide army because his minions also have a wide army! Wiz: Kamek has the Shy Guy brigade, ranging from normal red ones to gigantic metallic ones. Boomstick: He even has his own son, Bowser Jr, who has the Koopa Clown Kart and the Bob Bombs on his team. Wiz: Dry Bowser is 60-40 partners with King Boo, who has a whole country of Boos and other guys under his command! Boomstick: And if all that doesn't work, then LOOK THE HELL OUT FOR HIS GIANT FORM! Wiz: Giant Dry Bowser destroys anything in his path easily, and when he roars, lava erupts. Boomstick: Not only that, but ALL his attacks are upgraded! Wiz: Dry Bowser is a threat to even the most skilled gamer. ''Dry Bowser: Nobody makes fun of Dry Bowser!! Nobody! Eggman Nega Wiz: Doctor Eggman Nega is the descendant of Doctor Ivo. Robotnick aka Eggman from 200 years into the future and is the arch nemesis of Silver the hedgehog 'Boomstick: What the heck this guy looks like a retired Eggman at a Disco party he looks ridiculous ' Wiz: Hey Eggman Nega is not to be underestimated he perfected inter dimensonal travel and traveled to Blaze's World where he teamed up with his ancestor to build a Massive theme park called Eggmanland 'Boomstick: But he got his butt kicked by Sonic and Blaze and tried to destroy the world with the Legendary Jeweled Scepter but again his plans were foiled ' Wiz: Eggman Nega then became rivals with Eggman and devised a plan to take over the world by turning it into a card but again he was foiled by Silver Sonic Shadow and Knuckles 'Boomstick: Frustrated at having being beaten several times he enslaved a creature known as the Ifrit and tried to control it using the Chaos Emeralds but to no surprise he was beaten again and sealed away in the creatures dimension ' Wiz: Ever since then Eggman Nega has hardly ever been seen since expect appearing at the Olympic Games to take part in a few events '''Boomstick: Despite being from Silver's time Eggman Nega's spends most of his time in Blaze's dimension hatching his plans he also is Extremely smart being on par with Eggman's IQ of 300 but might be smarter due to his knowledge of dimensional travel Wiz: Eggman Nega is like his ancestor in many ways they both seek to conquer the world and build a global empire but unlike him he is extremely cruel and hard hearted Boomstic: While Eggman does possess some humanity within himself Eggman Nega does not and will not hesitate to destroy the world in order to achieve his goals even if he himself is destroyed in the process Wiz: Eggman Nega is a master scientist and technician he carries a special camera that turns foes and objects into cards when taking a picture and with enough power this camera can turn entire planets into cards and is a master of disguise and can impersonate Dr.Eggman with ease Boomstick: He also pilots an Egg mobile and use it to operate numerous machines and deceives like the Egg turtle a massive robot that attacks foes by slamming it's body into them headbutting and biting but it's head is vulnerable to attack and it is quite slow Wiz: He can fly at foes with the Egg Eagle shoot deadly energy blasts create massive shockwaves and blow people back with its turbines. However, it still is vulnerable to attack Boomstick: The Egg Scrab will fire a spiked ball at foes and bite when up close and the Egg Salamander can slash with it's claws and suck foes into a deadly void Wiz: His most powerful mech is the Egg Wizard a machine that harnesses the power of the Legendary Jeweled Scepter and Fire blue and green energy beams flaming rocks, Missiles and a planet-busting laser but it requires Eggman to be piloting the machine as well for it to reach it's full power Boomstick: But Eggman Nega can also call in the support of his army to help him out thanks to his alliance with Eggman he has access to his Egg Pawns and Flight robots which can shoot foes with their guns and are composed of solid metal Wiz: Eggman Nega's personal tool is Metal Sonic 3.0 a golden green version of Metal Sonic that can perform the homing attack spin dash and copy other people's abilites it also is very durable Boomstick: Eggman Nega has persuaded Metal Sonic to work for him before but only because they share a common interest of wanting to overthrow Eggman Usually Metal Sonic is away fighting with Eggman or against Sonic rather than on Eggman Nega's army Wiz: Eggman Nega also has a navy force of robots and land robots led by his two Robot associates Captain Whiskers and Johnny Captain Whiskers is a large bulky robot with Eggman's mustache and build he can create massive shockwaves breathe fire and shoot Missiles Boomstick: And if Captain Whiskers can't get the job done Johnny will his speed can match Sonic's and throw himself at foes and barrage into them with his jet pack Wiz: Eggman Nega also can tame and control the Ifrit with Chaos Emeralds this dragon and ram into foes headbutt them and burn them in fire however the Ifrit needs to be under the control of the Chaos Emeralds otherwise it will go off on a mind of it's own and destroy everything Boomstick: Eggman Nega can go up against Sonic and Blaze with his robots and even withstand blows from Super Sonic and Burning Blaze and damage them his army also relies on brute strength and firepower to get the job done and can prove to be very powerful ' Wiz: But Eggman Nega maybe be smart but he's also slightly insane and crazy this makes him unpredictable but sacrifices his intelligence at the same time he is incredibly cruel and overconfident which can lead him to overlook extremely important factors that will lead to his defeat '''Boomstick: But with his intelligence and firepower Eggman Nega is an extremely unpredictable and strong foe not to be underestimated ' Eggman Nega: Now the world shall be my plaything I shall bring about an era of fear and chaos and it shall be glorious ! Pre-Death Battle Wiz: All right the combatants are set let's end this debate once and for all '''Boomstick: Let's end this debate once and for all Fight Dry Bowser and his army were marching through Blaze's dimension Bowser Jr. drives next to his father in his clown car Bowser Jr: Daddy why are we going this way Dry Bowser: This is a shortcut to the Mushroom Kingdom so we will conquer it and I can take revenge on the plumber for putting me in this cursed state Bowser Jr.: Ok Daddy ???: Halt who are you and what are you doing here Dry Bowser: I am Dry Bowser and you betta get out of the way Eggman Nega: Allow me to introduce myself I am Doctor Eggman Nega and since you've invaded my land I'm gonna have to destroy you Dry Bowser: Bring it on Bub! The Dry Goombas March go the front of Bowser's army while a bunch of egg pawns carries normal guns and shields March to the front of Eggman Nega's army and point their guns at the enemy Fight! Dry Bowser: Bring me the scientist attack attack ! Eggman Nega: I am superior attack The Dry Goombas leap towards the Egg Pawns and about two dozen are shot down but most of the Goombas make it through and start jumping on The pawns killing a fair number of them the pawns and the Goombas continue shooting at each other A squad of Swat bots opens fired on a group of Magikoopas some of them are killed but the rest run towards the Swat bots and start biting and ripping them apart with their teeth Eggman Nega: We need more firepower attack A legion of about fifty pawns carrying swords and rocket launchers charge and Fire Missiles at the incoming Dry Goombas killing them and running them through with their swords the Magikoopas manage to dismantle some of the robots but too are driven off and gunned down Dry Bowser: Ugh we're gonna need reinforcements Kamek: i'm on it sire shy guys go ! Kamek and the Shy guys run in and start attacking a group of robots suddenly a green and yellow flash of light zooms in knocking over two shy guys it was Metal Sonic 3.0 who is hit by a few shy guy Attacks but shrugs most of them off and takes down five more Kamek then shoots a magic blast at Metal Meanwhile some more egg pawns with missile launchers are released and behind them a group of Swat Bots fire killing some of the pawns accidentally Bowser Jr. then goes racing towards the Swat bots in his clown cart and knocks some of them down along with a group of Dry bones Kamek then hits Metal Sonic 3.0 with a magical blast but he copies the ability and they both start chucking magic blasts at each other Kamek then chucks a large magic that blasts Metal sonic 3.0 apart Eggman Nega then sends in some flight robots that fly over the Dry Bones and start shooting them Dry Bowser: Take this you pieces of junk Dry Bowser breathes some fire onto about 10 flight robots and burns them they drop to the ground and cause explosions the remaining flight bots shoot the King with blasts that hit his bones he stumbles back Eggman Nega: What two can play at that game take this ! Eggman Nega flies into the Egg Eagle and flies towards the King and knocks back a group of Boos's with his propellers and shoots some energy blasts at the King who shrugs them off and slashes and shoots the machine with a fireball The Egg Eagle creates a shockwave that stuns the King Metal Sonic Captain Whiskers and Johnny rush into the action Captain Whiskers obliterates the rest of the shy guys while Johnny goes forward and begins to get slammed into by the dry bones Captain Whiskers: Take this Ye old Wizard! Kamek: What Captain Whiskers is hit by a magic blast but burns the wizard with his flame thrower and slams him into the ground killing the old Wizard Metal Sonic charges at Bowser Jr. and the Koopa tries to drill into him with his clown car but Metal lifts him out and slams him to the ground Jr. then smacks Metal Eggman Nega flies into the Egg Turtle leaving the Egg Eagle to be smashed by Dry Bowser's fist the Egg Turtle knocks aside and crushes some Dry Bones then headbutts Dry Bowser in the chest causing some of his bones to crack the King then slams the Machine on it's head severely damaging it and burning it with fire Eggman Nega: Huh pathetic! Dry Bowser: There's more where that came from Dry Bowser flips the Egg Turtle over and breaks it in two the Doctor flies out and keeps the King back with Missiles then flies into the Egg salamander Johnny is overwhelmed and ripped apart by a squad of Boos Metal impales Bowser Jr. on his spiky hands Bowser Jr : Ahh Daddy help me uhh Metal Sonic flies away from the Prince's body seeing it pointless to fight for Eggman's descendant anymore A massive army of Boo's fly at the remaining robots killing about thirty although about 10 robots armed with Rocket launcher including Whiskers keep the Boos away A Big Boo and Whiskers fight the remaining robot infantry are shattered some of the flight bots continue to shoot down the Boo's Captain Whiskers and the Big Boo kill each other at the same time and fall to the ground Dry Bowser: You are defeated Eggman Nega give up! Eggman Nega: Not if I can help it release the Ifrit Two Egg Pawns open a cage and the Ifrit flies out towards the Boo's and burns them hundreds falling to ground Dry Bowser slashes the Egg Slamander and shoots several fireballs at Eggman Nega but the genius cackles and reflects some of the fireballs at the King Eggman Nega: Nice try but I fight fire enemies on a daily basis you are just predictable Dry Bowser: Uggh Take this! Dry Bowser turns Giant and starts slashing the Salamander who returns the blows with his own slashes knocking off Bowser's bony arm he then opens a giant void and the Remaining Dry Goombas and Boos are sucked in Eggman Nega then slashes Dry Bowser and rips out his ribs Dry Bowser: Ahh no ! Eggman Nega: Goodbye! Eggman Nega slams into Dry Bowser and he falls apart then is sucked into the void Eggman closes the void as the remains Boos are destroyed by the Ifrit Eggman Nega laughs Eggman Nega: That will teach you to mess with me fool! K.O! Results Boomstick: What the heck Dry Bowser should have owned Eggman Nega he is Stronger and has the better army Wiz: Dry Bowser may have had the Strength and the larger army but Eggman Nega had the experience and was the more tactical genesis Boomstick: Dry Bowser's army may be more organised have more of an arsenal and deadlier but Eggman Nega's were faster had more firepower and was more unpredictable ''' Wiz: Eggman Nega's personal Machine's are pretty Op and unpredictable especially the Egg Salamander its attacks were powerful and may be slow but once they hit they pack a serious punch like the Egg Turtle '''Boomstick: And unlike like his famous counterpart he lacks the durability and speed that normal Bowser has so he couldn't dodge Eggman Nega's Attacks and thus be beaten by him Wiz: And for you Mario fans who believe that Dry Bowser's sheer number of minions should have outnumbered and overwhelmed Eggman Nega's army packs some seriously powerful minions like Metal Sonic and the Ifrit that could overpower him 'Boomstick: Looks like Dry Bowser was scrambled under the pressure ' Wiz: The Winner is Eggman Nega Advantages and Disadvantages Dr Eggman Nega: Winner + Smarter + More experience + More of a strategist + Machines were stronger and more durable than Dry Bowser + Army was more quick and agile + Army had more firepower + Was a lot more unpredictable and efficient which ultimately gave him the win - Less of an arsenal - Outnumbered - Robots were mainly designed for offence rather than defence - Weaker Dry Bowser: Loser + More of an army + Stronger + Army could take a lot of abuse + Army had a lot more of an arsenal - Forces were slower - Less experience - Less of a strategist - Was extremely breakable - More predictable - Wasn't as smart Trivia * This Bigthecat10's first army themed Battle How many stars would you rate this battle (Dry Bowser VS Eggman Nega)? Five stars Four stars Three stars Two stars One star Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Mario vs Sonic' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Sega' themed Death Battles Category:Follow up Death Battles Category:Bigthecat Category:'Army' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016